RAINBOW MAGIC COLLECTION OF SHORT STORIES
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: THIS IS GONNA BE A COMPLETE SERIES OF ONESHOTS. SO BE PREPARED, EVERY CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE A DIFFRENT STORY. MOST OF TEHM ARE ONE'S THAT I REMOVED FROM THE RM SITE. I PUT TTHEM TOGETHER AS NOT IMPORTANT BUT ANYBODY IS FREE TO READ IT. SO ENJOY
1. Kirsty's shedule

Rachel and kirsty were sitting outside in the Tate's back garden, on a the freshly mowed lawn just mowed by Mr tate this morning. The Sky is clear blue and and the Sun is shining. Its such a beautiful day.

Kirsty told Rachel about what she get's up to in the village during term time, when Rachel is not with her. Kirsty told Rachel how many clubs she attends. And it was preety much, I would say.

Kirsty takes Ballet and Jazz classes with Miss Kelly. She really loves dancing and is very light on her feet.

She also told Rachel about her Music Group. She is so Musical and loves all kind of Music, especially Singing. Kirsty has such a good voice. She practises keyboard and piano at home with her dad who also play's the same instrument. For Drumming lessons her uncle John will be helpful. And for Guitar pracise she will ask her dad's friend. So, basically you know she attends weekly Music groups and loves to play all instruments, so you see she is very busy. If she was to choose what she wants to play it would be singing.

Every Wednesday after school she takes swimming lessons and on Friday after school she goes to her gymnastic club.

Every Saturday Morning She has Horse Riding lessons at Bramble stable, with Jessica.

So she is very busy during the week, from Monday to Saturday.

In the afternoon's on Saturday, she is free and has time to spend time with her friends. Her friends are Jessica who has very long dark, strait hair. She has a younger sister called Jasmine, who looks like her.

Then, her other friend is called Molly. She has got a twin sister Melissa, Kirsty sees her at ballet classes. the twins are not in the same class at school , though. While Molly goes in the same class as kirsty, her twin goes in the other class. both their hair is identical, A creamy caramel blond colour, the colour of white choclate like kirsty's mum.

The other friend of Kirsty's is called Lucy. She has fire red hair. her little sister has the same Hair colour which she ties into two plaites

everything about dancing. singing, acting, music, filiming, art, swimming, garding, almost anything. everybody is unique and that's what makes them special. kirsty and her friends have so much fun that they made up a special friendship club and they have so much fun doing things together. not to mention they are brownies too. kirsty invited rachel to join the friendship club and rachel is glad to jion only in the holidays, of course.

kirsty asked rachel whther she and her friend made their own club apart from brownies and sport. rachel loves sport so much she is super fast.

rachel only looks and smils, you are my best friend and i should tell you but me and my friends have made a special club to but all members are sworn to keep it secret and never tell anyone who isn't in the club about it . we have made strict rules and we have to keep to it. we also hold club meetings like your friendship club. i wish i could tell you but i have sworn to keep it secret. i i will keep my secret safe, just like we keep the faires safe.

kirsty said no more, but seem to smile. both of them have their own clubs with friends apart from their other clubs. they also hold secrests against each other that they don't share with each other. but one thing is for sure. there is one secret that they do share together and that is being firends with the fairies.

The End


	2. kirstys dairy

**Kirsty Tate's dairy**

**dear readers **

**In this story kirsty is talking about her life. whatever she has done and expierenced, from boring to exiting stuff. **

**i apologize about the first chapter as it will be boring , but i said kirsty is talking and starts with boring stuff first. i dont think i can manage to write about the exeting stuff in the first chater i still need to think. please review, i would be really happy whether its bad or good,hope something good of course. know lets get started.**

**chapter one**

Hi I am Kirsty Tate and live in a small, quite, humble village called Weatherbury.

I like exploring and playing with faries. Everyone discribes me as the girl with the big immagnination. Shh, can you keep a secret,good, brcause i have got one have with a town girl called Rachel Walker,whom I met on my first holiday aboard, when i was Six years old. We both belive and have seen Faries. I don't know whether you belive me or not but i do for though me and Rachel are frinds we live far away from each other and don't get to see each other every day. which means we go to different school and can only see each other during term , summer, easter or chrismas holiday. when ever we are together the best things happen and it feels so good.

However, during term time we are seperated from each other and the village is very quite place were there hardly happens anything. You might think it's boring but it's not that bad, as I have lots of friends who I see everyday in school. we hang out in play and break time chatting, laughing and making up new games. I like my friends and they like me just the way we are then this is what friendship is all about. I might not have any siblings but me and me friends are very close, we invite each other round to each others houses for home work, friendship meetings and the best of all sleepovers. yes like I just said we are so close friends and the best of buddies that we made a Friendship club. It might be a shme that Rachel is not there but she is always welcome in the club during the holidays when we are together. Although we usally don't hold meetings as we go on different holidays. ohh silly me, I have been talking about my friends and you don't know who I mean. Well, the thing is, I have got lots of friends. I make friends with everybody I met almost instantly. But my best for buddies are Jessica, Melissa, Molly and Temari. We are best of budies and the most popular girls in school. You see Rachel and me are very different and that's what i like. it is also one of the friendship club roles.

love school so much. ienjoy allt he subjects but scince is the best. i also like english were i can unlesh my immagination art were i can be creative. my least favourte subject is sport iam not really sporty and dont like running like rachel. i also take part in lots of clubs and village event which keep me busy.

i live in the street called twisty lane in a big house with a big garden withmy mum and dad. i have no brothers and sisters and have my own bedroom. my bedroom is big. i have a bed to sleep on and a second bed for frinds to sleep in.

weatherbury is always so quite and peaceful like i said before, and there hardly happens something exeting. every day its the same. i set my alrm at night before going to bed which i keep at my bed side table next to my bed. i have a shelf full of fairytale books on. every night i pick a book and read a story before falling asleep. when i am asleep i dream about fairies, and all about magical creatures. and when the alarm goes off in the morning at , i strech my arm to the bedside table to swith off my alarm clock. then i keep lying in bed awake for a few minutes before sitting up with a yawn and a strech. i pull away the covers and try to stand up ,putting my fluffy green slipers on. I make my way out of my bed room into the hallway and walk past my parents bed room which is next to my bedroom. Then there is another room for my parents work or guests if we have any. Well and at the far end of the hallway you will find the bathroom. it is a normal bathroom so don't expect to see any faries or magic there, although i do as i see magic anywhere i want. cus the trick is If you could imagine then anything can acually happen. So every morning i use the toilet shower in the small shower cubicle in the far corner and brush my teeth. when i am done i return to my bedroom and get dressed in my school uniform which is a white tshirt and red school jumper with grey trousers or skirt.

My School is called orchard primary school. I hate to wear the same thing over again so I britghten up my uniform a little as I love fashion and seem to be on the lokout of the hottest trend all the time. my friends are the same which is why we are the popular gilrs of orchard primary no I mean of weatherbury. once in tippington Rachel and I came across the popular girls from tippington. Well they teased us about belivieng in fairies. they think tha's soo uncool but little did they know that I am as popupalr as them when then even popular then them.

Well my Favourite coloure is pink and i like everything neat, tidy and orgenised. I am the one in our friendship club who orgenised everything which makes me the leader. I am a bit like Hello kitty if you know what I mean. my friend jessica's favourite colour is blue and she looks very preety. She loves doing her hair and loves to give us all makeovers. Her hair is very long and strait. Her dream job is to be a hair stylist or to work in a hair and Beauty saloon. well let me just tell you about how I brighten up my uniform. Well instead ofwearing the same trouser or skirt all the time i put on something new all the time even if it is just a little change. I wear for example a Grey pleated short school skirt withdifferent acssories like knee lenght, short , mini white or navy blue or graysocks or tights. my shoes for school are flat and plain black polished every day and sparkling clean. I wear different things during the year as I change my clothes everytime depending of what i like to wear, like a grey skirt or dress, with grey tights or white knee leghnth socks or short socks. i have a full wardrobe of clothes and i change my self every day. i simply match up my clothes and show them off in the village. When

I grow up I want to be a super model and model and adivertise clothes in a catwalk as well as an actress and take part in plays and films which maks me a film star. I also want to be a singer and show of my singing voice. As well as a singer I want to be a dancer and dance on stage or in festivals as well as parties. I mach my singing and dancing talint together I will become a popstar. Well this shows you all when I am big I want to be famous in different ways. I could even make a popgroup with my friend.

Know there is something I should tell you all as you might be wondering why I didn't included rachel. well first of all this is part of my dairy were I say what i want and how I want. Not to mention there is lots of secrets I have with different people or from them. For example, there is a secret I share with my best holiday Frind Rachel Walker. You all know what I am talking about right about being friends with the faires and stuff. And you all know that Ruby is the first fairy we met. Well for Rachel it might be but with me its different. as you might have read ruby's story I mentioned, after seeing ruby that i always believed in fairies but i didn't mentioned about the other secret. do you wanna hear ir. good, then here it is.

It all happend the summer holidays before we went on rainspell. we , which is me and my parents were spending a whole summer in a little cottge in the is such a magical place. This cottage is so old becuse this is the cottage were my great great great grand mother spend her childhood with her father during summer. Well, my father is always busy with work and almost never has time for me, which makes me sometimes wonder if my Geat great great grand mother was the same like me. but little did I know that during that holiday it was about to change and he would be spending more time with me and my mother. Also when I looked around My great great great grandmother's things I relised she must have liked faries as much as I do. I also wondered if she ever so one. Then hidden under the lose floorboards in her room I found an old fuel jornal. And when i opend it it was filled with amizing facts all about Faires. I wanted to show it father and read together but of course he hasn't got time for me so I read alone. We later read the jornal together on a sunny day with a picnick. when my Father finally with a little faith trust and pixie dust found time to spend with his family. Really , and again I was wondering everytime how it was with my grea great great grand mother. I imagine her just like me . I even found out that she was the first who met a real fairy called tinkerbell otherwise she woudn't have made that jornal .

Well this was it for now and you might already have guessed the name of my great great great grand mother if you like tinkerbell and watched the movie. well if you don't her name is Lizzy real name elisabeth griffin.

bye for now


	3. super tri team

Hi Guys, My name is Rachel Walker and I live in Tippington Town. It is a very small town. Its quite and peaceful, though maybe not so peaceful. Well, acually not too peaceful. I mean, come on it's a town so there is to expect more traffic. But still quiter then the city but louder then a village. Am I glad that I had to live in a village, awful, yuc.

But I suppose you lot don't wanna hear it, right. Well How right you are. Please don't think this is what I want ta say, cos it isn't. I am not dumb. I just intrduced me self, thats all.

Anyway, lets talk about something intreting, something you lot are after. Do you think I do have something intresting. well good guess. I do. Iand I am proud of it.

First of all ya have ta know that I have many secret and I don't mean the fairy adventure kirsty and me share. Well, this too but I don't mean that. Afterall if ya wanna find out about that, then ya should read the series.

But What I mean, is another secret I have. It is a very special secret. And please don't ask questions, why kirsty wasn't mentoined.

Well I could tell ya that. It's because I havn't met kirsty yet. If I remember correctly, it must have been the summer before. At that time we I mean my family an me, didn't go on holiday aboard. We stayed at tippington. but don't think I was bored, i still had fun. To be honest, I had better fun with me friends the anybodyelse.

Well, it starts like this, It was the start of the summer holidays and a beautiful day. The sun is shining brightly in a clear blue sky. Me and my best friend sayori arraned to meet at my hoese is big and green with a red roof. Although the house is big my room is small . through my bedroom window i can see down the the garden, and the huge tree next to my window. some time i sit on the window seat and look out of the window. it is my favourite place to daydream. well, back to the story, i was waiting for my friend sayori to come around early in the morning, as we decidied we want to enjoy every minute of the summer holidays together with no boring. school. We really hate school and much prefer to be outside doing sprt or skatebording. i was leaning against the gate waiting impatintly as i saw her comming down the street to my house. we greeted each other with a smile and hugged as i told her to come in . we were sitting in our back garden on the green freshly mowed grass wich my mum had mowed before sayori came, enjoing the warmth of the sun, birds chirping in the background. have you got any plans, of what we could do? i asked my friend. my friend smiled at me and said, why don't we take a walk through tippington forest. it is very nice thre and lots of intresting things to spot. maybe we find something very intresting like tresureor anything unusual. i smiled and agreed and said, it would be a very good idea. we stood up from the mowed lawn and headed to the purple back door in to the kitchen. i told my mum , that me and sayori will go on a walk through the nearby forest and my mum smiled and agreed to let us go. i hugged her and high fived sayori as we ran out of the kitchen, out the front door which is painted red, down the twisty path and out of the white wooden gate and made our way down the path of the emthy street. the street is emthy as most most people went on holiday. we walked up the street and rounded a corner in to the other street under the bridge covered in moss into another street which leads us to a huge and old house. sayori mentioned that in this house nobody lived there for years and is proply haunted with ghosts and other creatures.


	4. bloody chrismas

**The case at the weatherbury chrismas party**

It was Chrismas at last and everybody in weatherbury village are planning a party. It would be so great. Everybody is exsited. Mrs tate is orgenising everything. Kirsty and her friend ravhel is helping. I won't tell you this story cuz you can read it yourself. Blah blah blah, you know this story already, if not then read it your self, 'robyn the chrismas party fairy'.

Ok the girls made a new fairy friend, helped her, made sure chrismas parties everywere are safed. And everybody had a great time at the party. They didn't even relize it was midnight. Well obvoiusly at midnight they recieved a visit from santa. That went good, everybody was exsited speacially the children. Everybody shook hands and recived a present from our dear santa. Thats what happend in the story, right.

Know, its already after midnight. And laugher could still be heard from people all over weatherbury asuming they were just chating and having a great time.

Then kirsty stood up saying '' i need the toilet be right back''.

So kirsty left the table to go to the bathroom. She reached the bathroom door, reached the door knob, touched it and turned.

Then she opend the door and coudnt go further, for there in front of her lying a corspe of a man.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she scremed, totally freacked out of the sight in front of her.

Rachel shot up from her seat and ran to the toilet were her firnd was standing . '' what happend she asked?'' we heard ya scream.'' Kirsty pionted at the corspe in front of her and rachel saw it too. Then mr walker rushed to her side.

He found the corspe lying there approched it slowly, then checked for pulse, to late he said, as more people rushed to see what happend.

'' Somebody call the police, everyyone stay back and don't go near the corspe. Please go back to the hall and wait for the police, no one should leave the room. '' he orded, and mrs tate dialed the number, caling the police.

**Alright guys, thats it for now, but can't write more even if i wanted to but haveta first make up a scene so ,sorry. I am not good at making up cases but will do some research. **


	5. rm faires

The Rainbow Fairies story

It was the midsummer ball.

All the faires , elves, imps, pixies, goblins and any other magical creature you can think of were invited.

So, they were there enjoing the ball dancing, singing, and feasting.

When Everybody was having fun, then it happened.

There was an icy wind and the roomturned cold .

for there cmae in jack frost him self gatecrashed the ball.

he was furios, turned reddder then red, despite is usal pale face.

then he shouted furiously, ''why havn't i been ivited''! he said sounding so cross while looking at the rainbow fairies.

then he banished the rainbow fairies.

thick ice form and cold wind blow

i conjure up this fairy storm

to the seven corners of the mortal world

they will be hurled

from now and this day on

fairyland will be cold an gray

note, this poem from the book is not well written.

any way i tired to make that story intresting by changing it.

everybody was sad, unhappy. now the rainbow faires have been hurled to the seven corners of the mortal world not on rainspell like rainbow magic series, the proper story. i think by reading jack frost spell made me relise what he really was up to. i mean it was the queen who cast a spell to make sure a pot appears to take them to rainspell to be safe.

but that aint gonna happen, not inthis story.

this was really boring so i thought make it bit more intresting.

so tha't what i did.

i made sure the rainbow fairies are just like jackies spell hurled to the seven corners of the world.

one for each contnent.

ruby in soth america

amber in north america

sunny in africa

fern in euroupe

sky in austrlia

heather in asia

and last of all inky in anrctica

yes and they wont be found in colour order. the best faires at last and the worst faires at first. * mean cackle eveil laugh).

they will be found by two gurdians that i made up

well can't be bothered to wrte more or formal whatever you call it.

if you like this ida then feel free to make a story out of it as long as ya mention its me idea first.

but it to me it sound better. it would be even better if ya could hear me tell it then i haveta not be bothered writing

and now that i write to much english i relized i use a lot of slang informal language. just saying it so you kow its not spelling mistake.

am gonna publish that story to increase umber of rm fanfic site.


	6. from the worst to the best day ever

**From worst to the best holiday ever**

It was morning. The sun is shining and everybody is awake, well all except Henry. He was lying in bed as usual sleeping. It was the start of the Easter holidays. And Henry wanted to snooze in late. Just stay in bed and don't move. When suddenly...

'' Henry wake up'' called a voice coming into the bedroom. It was his mother.

Hmm. He moaned. Why should I wake up, its Easter so no school. ''

Yeas, of course, his mother replied opening the curtains. But we had booked a nice hotel for us to stay in a little village. The hotel is called blossom hall. So know get up and come down, everybody been awake already. So get dressed and get some breakfast then gather your things and we can set up. ''

But what if i don't wanna go. Henry argued.

No no no, you are coming and that's final and no excuses.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo Henry yelled at the top of his lungs.

Finally, his mother left, leaving Henry to dress. It's not fair Henry said kicking his toys and clothes about. Trust me parents to spoil a perfect holiday. They drag me everywereboring when al i can do is relax at home, spending time with friends. So Henry's getting dressed in his usual wear jeans and jumper and trainers. Then he checked his bag on the floor which his mother has packed for him. Boring he thought, she shouldn't ecepect me to war Steves clothes on holiday or at all. Yuck. So Henry took all the clothes out and emptied the bag completely. Well if I get dragged to a boring holiday I would pack what I need. Just the important things things that I consider important. Well let's see, comics, cds, I player to listen to music, me yoyo, slime, gross, spider, everything I like except clothes or sports equipment. Which Henry considers not being important? All done. He smiled looking proud; he carried his back pack himself all the way down and put it down. Then he quickly ate his breakfast and left.

Peter sang the hippos song and Henry got annoyed so he stuck his earphone in and listened to music from the killer boy rats, his favourite band. For the rest of the journey everybody was quite. Henry listing to his songs and try to move to the beat and his parents concentrate on driving. So in no time at all they were there. Parked their car and got out.

For the first day of the holiday they were at fairy garden full of flowers. The flowers were all blooming especially the tulips. It's so peaceful. Henrys parents sat on a bench under a weeping willow sounded by flowers how romantic. Yuck Henry thought disgusted. Peter walked on his own admiring the flowers and taking pictures scribbling notes. Well and Henry, what could he do at such place he hated everything. He just walked on didn't know where he is going when crash he bumped into stomping, or rather someone as he realized when he looked up. He seemed to stare at the girl. He can't believe he bumped into some one that pretty. ''sorry, Henry said. I wasn't looking were i was going'' ''it's ok the girl smiled.'' She went away with who seemed to e her friend and Henry just stood there starring. She was so beautiful he thought. I wonder who she is. Well for the rest of the afternoon Henry felt strange. His hearth thumped heavily, he felt hot and he didn't mind the flowers he enjoyed them from now on. Well it seemed, it will happen to everyone that even horrid children like Henry they fall in love. Its love at first sight.

**Well this was it for now can't be bothered writing so just enjoy this anyway, might continue later but note will be writing in telling the story form and less or none quotes that's take too long.**

**And this is not the only story i have plenty more which is why I start one story and don't finish it cus i am developing new ideas. And one more thing, some of you might think my story is not great and i know it's the quotes. I hate them so i prefer telling stories rather than formal writing. So, sorry to disappoint everyone but you have to admit the ideas are great or rather funny or was it romancing whatever you decide so enjoy **


	7. secret friendship 2

It was the next day after the tippington nature guide troop have returned from their camp out in rainspell island. Rachel and Kirsty thought it is a good idea to spend as much time together as they could as they woudn't have a chance during school term because they live too far away from each other. While the sun is out they would spend their time outside and in the evenings or rainy days maybe stay inside and watch a film, or try on clothes, or a makeover or best of all talking ablout fairies. both girls are really happy and they don't even need to worry about lydia and her friends teasing them. they are true to themselves and believe in their self. (well Kirsty always did). But what do you think the popoular girls are doing during the rest of the holidays. there are still five weeks left. as expected we would find them outside a fashion boutiqe in tippingtion, admiring the beautiful clothing. they had a little fight too. lydiya only thinking about herself and the other three just ignoring her. they have forgiven each other are are best pals again. they even stoped teasing rachel and kirsty. well back to reality...

they kept staring at the clothes in the window. suddely bril, angela and wendy started snickering about lydia. lydia stared at them hands on hips damading '' whats so funny?'' your clothes ,'' angala was saying holding her laugher. looking anoyed lydia said whats with my clothes and look at you all why are you all wearing indigo clothes. they all stoped layhing and gazed at each other. lydia looked at her clothes she was wearing indingo . Indigo, i mean come on ... thats not even her favourite colure. she only loves to have everything in pink. she was was soo furious. but soo were the others. there were all looking furious and about to explode. but they were clueless about their clothes how did that happen and what they are gonna do. bril found traces of indigo on the ground and looked up. there was a trail of indingo. ''look everyone!'' she shouted there is a trail, lets follow it and see were it leads us.'' everybody agreed and they set of. the trail was taking them from street to street all around town. and just when they were wondering how long they have to walk they reached the park. through the wrought silver iron gate they went, and there in the middle of the lawn the trail stoped. they looked around confused. but brill spotted a bush ahead of them sparkling a beautiful indigo . they looked at each other smirking and crept closer to the bush. they pushed aside the branches. and there, in the centre well hidden in a bush was a tiny Fairy. They coudnt believe their eyesas they saw a real fairy hovring infront of them. She was playing music which soo rocks. the fairy looked at them a cheeky grin. the popular girls, all forgotten about the sitiuation kept staring at the fairy. the fairy looked at them , with hands on hips, who are you and why do keep staring at me. never seen a fairy. you are a fairy but you look soo gourgous soo trendy Lydia was saying still looking at the tiny girl. well course i am a fairy and i always look trendy . That's cuz i am the most popular fairy in fairyland. all fairys depend on me , izzy was saying with a smirk on her face. by the way my name is izzy and you. plesure to meet you izzy, my name is lydia this is wendy, angala and bril. i must say nice outfit izzy, indigo suits you. thanks izzy was saying. your outfits are also very nice, really suits you. getting sudenly serious lydia said, speaking of outfit these are not our out fit, we dont wear the same coloures. it just turned like that and then we saw a trail and followed it and then we found you. leaning very close to izzy lydya said, do you know something about it. izzy was grinning and backed away a little. yes, suppose it was me, i guess . you see i am the indigo fairy and if i want i can turn anything into a beautiful indigo.i love messing about sometimees with other people.. i am very sorry she was saying still grinning but looking apologestic. here let me turn you to normaland with one flick of her wand the clothes changed and they were all proudly wearing their favorite once again, back in their favourite coulour again. everybody looked happy. izzy looked proud. then she said now that this is settled lets talk there is soo much to talk about each other. izzy was beggining to think they will be best friends. she thinks they are much worthy to be called friends. she also thinks they are much more fun to hang around with then those girls she saw on holiday.

Well to be persise, Izzy and the popular girls became good friends. They had such an amaizing time together. While Rachel and Kirsty spent the rest of their Holidays together doing fun stuff around tippington, the popular girls were thrilled to discover that despite them not beliving in fairies, Izzy quickly builded trust and friendship with them. She decided that they should make the best out of their holiday's while they still could, and before school starts again.

She invited her new friends to fairyland. the other faires including the royals didn't know cuz this is her secret friendship made with humans. humans that are not even believe in faires. but Izzy told her sisters, she would be camping out and staying with friends. and they think its fine. after all you don't see a rainbow everyday and everybody desrves to spend their holiday like they want to and with who they want to.

everyday and every night the five friends have an amaizing faboulous time. First they packed their suit cases. lots of them and full of clothes, jewellrey, make up, magazine and almost everything they have in their rooms.

suitcases were sent ahead by magic, with a flick of izzy's wand. Izzy teached them already how to fly the day had beenn zooming, hovring, playing catch and tick and had all sort of fun in the air.

They flew to fairyland with their own wings of course. They all had camaras to snap lots of pictures, wendy kept a dairy and izzy had an adventure book, which is to be filled with amaizing memories.

and it appers for this summer she will make some memories with her four new friends.

they went camping and slept in tents in a little wood. this was messy but fun. they were so dirty but didnt minded at all cuz all of them had fun which is important.

it appers that they were scouting all across fairyland.

after camping in the woods,sleeping in tents at night, telling spooky stories, going hunting climbing and soo on they did visit the winter realm, and slept in the ice castle, had propely so much winter fun.

going on a pet show

sports/music festival,

dance night/discos

learn to dance at the dance school

music school

sports arena,

going to the ocean gala

looking at sea creatures

swimimmg

beach

diving

cave exploring

cliff climbing

picnic

sleepovers

observing stars and clouds in the sky

making friendship bracelets

visting all places in fairyland, ice castle, goblin grotto, and on and on. they meet so many faires and other creatures and learn about theirs looks, of course, name, personalites, jobs and duties. so much fun at fairyland and time seems to fly just by. the last night together sharing memories, looking at pictures, prizes and souvieners bought. amaizing. all clothes been washed, dryed ironed and neatly folded back in suitcases. they had to buy some more cuz with new stuff bought there was no space left in their old suitcases. a bad habit they learned while staing with izzy, was leaving everything messed around and go and enjoy your self and have fun. tidy up later. well the results are it was chaos and it took ages to sort stuff out. luckliy with the help of magic it was done quicker.

know Izzy makes sure to bring them back and spend the day there, before schools starts for them, help them in turn to unpack. they go to each others house together. first at bril's, then angala's then wendy', and last of all lydia's. as i said they help unpacking, reading mgazines, baking, watching a film and looking throught srap, memory and adventure books.

they would always treasure their adventures in fairyland, their friendship with izzy, all the pictures shot there, and all the fun not to forget sovieners. they would keep them all a secret. they really don't fancy talking about that to anybody.

this has been the best holiday ever.

this is acually not my best work, and i really don't care. this was just an idea i wanted to share with everyone, of what i think about the popular girls and izzys frienship.

i will make this a oneshot for now cuz don't know wether i wanna still work for that. as i said its just an idea and dont wanna develop it. just lettingya all know what i think.


End file.
